


Master Please

by Communist_jones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Communist_jones/pseuds/Communist_jones
Summary: Anakin has always been prone to touchiness and this included sneaking into his master's bed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 212





	Master Please

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction so hopefully it's not too bad. Definitely can be read as platonic and I didn't have anyone beta this. Um if anyone reads this I hope you like it and feel free to give any constructive feedback.

Anakin had always been... touchy. It was unusual for Jedi to be physically affectionate with each other or others. They weren't necessarily against it outright but it was definitely implied in the code. Jedi were expected to be unattached and showing an over fondness for affection might lead to attachment which would lead to loss which would lead to the dark. Obi-Wan certainly wasn't touchy. In fact Obi-Wan might be the exact opposite of touchy. He'd grown up in the temple from such a young age and any touching that was more than strictly necessary wasn't really given. Obi-Wan remembered when he was a child and had tried to sneak into one of the other kids' beds for comfort and had promptly been told off. Of course 6 year old Obi-Wan had taken this as a personal offense and had spent time hiding in the corner of the room of a thousand fountains crying for a whole hour before one of the creche masters had found them and then promptly comforted him and taught him a couple breathing tricks to better control his emotions. 

When Obi-Wan had been trying to get a master to accept him he desperately cut himself off from the other younglings hoping that the masters would see it as unemotional maturity on his part unfortunately they mostly just saw it as him being unable to work well with others thus removing him from favor even more. When Qui-Gon finally accepted him the master was... distant... to say the least. Rationally Obi-Wan knew why this was. After all Qui-Gon's previous padawan had turned to the dark side because Qui-Gon was too attached to him. Not to mention Qui-Gon hadn't even wanted a padawan much less one like Obi-Wan who was prone to "sensitivity and emotional reactions". However Obi-Wan was far from even thinking about demanding anything from Qui-Gon, the man could easily get rid of him at any time if he decided he no longer wanted Obi-Wan. If he was honest with himself Obi-Wan didn't even care about how good of a master Qui-Gon was, he was just happy to get picked at all. 

However all of this meant that Obi-Wan was utterly unprepared for Anakin. Anakin had the complete opposite of his own childhood and it showed in just about every way. Ways that Obi-Wan became painfully aware of as soon as Anakin was put under his care. Rationally Obi-Wan knew that the little tyrant would be much better off with a more experienced master but Obi-Wan had promised Qui-Gon. He'd never been able to say no to Qui-Gon. 

Anakin was loud and emotional making practically no attempts to hide or control himself. The boy would get in fights with other padawans often and someone had to pull them apart and send them off to get a punishment from their master. That was another thing that Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't good matches at, Anakin probably needed much more actual punishment than Obi-Wan was willing to give. Instead the young master would just lecture Anakin, if Obi-Wan had been the padawan he would have listened to the lecture and immediately felt bad about whatever he had done and would work even harder to fix himself always afraid of being cast out of the Jedi again for his mistakes. Anakin on the other hand seemed to take absolutely nothing from his master's talks and would go out and do the exact same thing again. To say that Obi-Wan was out of his depth would be an understatement. He knew that all of the other masters expected him to fail with Anakin and Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if they had a point, after all he just barely made it to becoming a full Jedi and that was further than his creche masters thought he would get. 

Anakin had so many other more important more bothersome traits that at first the touching didn't seem like a big deal. Anakin had grown up with a loving mother who readily gave and accepted affection like instinct, it made sense that Anakin would too. At first it had surprised Obi-Wan and he hadn't known how to deal with it. An eleven year old Anakin would give him hugs every time they were reunited even if they hadn't been separated for more than a couple hours. Anakin also had started to crawl into his bed at night when he was scared. The first time it had happened had been when Anakin was still nine and had only been in the temple for a week at most. It had been a normal night in the temple Obi-Wan had been in bed not sleeping. It was already one in the morning standard time and the young master just couldn't seem to get any sleep anytime he closed his eyes it was filled with all the scenarios in which he could have saved Qui-Gon or died instead of him. All the things he should've done better, all the ways he should have been faster. 

So instead he was sitting on the bed and meditating. Meditation was really the only thing that could calm him. His master used to tell him that he spent too much time meditating and just feeling the force than he did actually using the force to work through his problems. But Qui-Gon wasn't here and so nothing was stopping him from just sitting and feeling the force flow through him. When he heard the door slide open. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's force signature through their bond at the door.

"Yes Padawan," Anakin had dried tear tracks running down his tanned cheeks. Why hadn't Obi-Wan been paying enough attention to his padawan to realize he was upset? 

"Um I-uh had a nightmare," Hmm Obi-Wan could relate. Obi-Wan was trying to think of the Appropriate words and actions for a master in this situation but Anakin continued talking after only a few seconds of pause. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Obi-Wan ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair and thought about it. Was this really a good idea? It could get Anakin even more attached and lead to him never learning to really control himself. But at the same time someone couldn't be expected to make a full 360 lifestyle change immediately. Anakin needed this.

"Yes, but try not to steal all the covers," Anakin smiled a little and arranged himself next to Obi-Wan as his master got out of his previous criss-crossed position and laid down. At first Obi-Wan tried to keep at couple inches of space between them but this quickly proved to be futile when Anakin nestled into his side. Obi-Wan sighed and looked down in fond exasperation. Anakin's breathing went slow and steady in record time. 

Obi-Wan expected that to be the last time for Anakin to sneak into his bed. The little boy had snuck into his room several more times over the next couple years every couple weeks. Sometimes Anakin even managed not to wake his master up when he snuck in. Obi-Wan didn't say anything though. Instead he just rolled his eyes and made them breakfast in the morning. 

It stopped when Anakin turned thirteen. Obi-Wan had expected it honestly the boy was growing up and he no longer needed childish comforts, Obi-Wan was proud of him. It didn't mean that Anakin no longer came to him for comfort just that he came in different ways. Sometimes when Anakin was having trouble in classes or the other padawans he would drag his master into his room and demand that Obi-Wan help him clean and rearrange his room. Obi-Wan always knew that this meant Anakin was having trouble without the gangly teenager having to tell him. Anakin also had a bad habit of yelling himself sick while he was angry. This certainly wasn't a good thing but Obi-Wan had learned pretty quickly that this was almost always just Anakin lashing out at whatever was closest to him. So Obi-Wan forced him to partake in a joint meditation and work through his feelings. It seemed to work or at least Obi-Wan hoped it did. 

But while the bed sharing had stopped Anakin had never really stopped being a touchy person. Anakin still gave lots of hugs and Obi-Wan would never tell him but they were nice. Anakin also had a habit of manhandling Obi-Wan whenever he wanted his master to follow him or simply because the ginger was blocking the cups. This was too much of a problem with 13 year old Anakin but Obi-Wan quickly became aware of how grown up his padawan was getting when a nineteen year old Anakin had practically thrown him across the room while trying to look for his comm on the couch Obi-Wan was sitting on. The padawan seemed to think nothing of it and eventually Obi-Wan just decided to leave it decided their were more important things Anakin needed to work on than being too touchy. 

Obi-Wan had dreaded and looked forward to Anakin's knighting. On one hand he was so proud of Anakin it hurt and on the other it was hard to let go. He recognized that as an attachment and had trying to push it down unsuccessfully. Anakin being knighted meant that they would grow apart never completely of course but Anakin would be on his own now. He would be in a different room on different missions with new people. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel the need to meditate every time he thought about it. 

In the council room Obi-Wan had performed the ritual reciting the code to Anakin and having Anakin pledge it back. Obi-Wan had cut off his padawan's braid with slightly shaking hands that everyone pretended not to notice. The bright beaming grin that Anakin gave him when he looked up made all of the tears and screaming matches and problems he went through with Anakin worth it. His padawan was a Jedi Knight now. Obi-Wan handed the braid to Anakin and nodded at him. Anakin seemed to have an electricity running through his whole body and suddenly he sweeped Obi-Wan up into an air crushing hug that brought the master to his tip toes. Obi-Wan laughed and hugged back completely forgetting about the other masters around them. 

During the following week Anakin had been given his very own room and had moved into it. Obi-Wan had mixed feelings about this that he promptly didn't think about. However something strange happened about two months after Anakin had moved out on his own. Obi-Wan had just arrived at the temple from an exhausting solo mission. The first mission he'd been on without Anakin. It had been a wake up call that Anakin truly was no longer hid padawan. He trudged his way to his room and stripped off leaving all of his clothes all over the floor on the way to the fresher. The ginger wanted nothing more than to take a sonic shower and go to bed.

When Obi-Wan walked into his bedroom with one towel around his waist and another on his head that he was tiredly drying his hair with. However as he looked up from his strenuous hair drying he found Anakin sitting on the bed looking at the floor. He was in his socks and sleep clothes with slightly grown out hair messed up and sticking out in all directions.

"Anakin?" Anakin looked up at him. 

"Hi Master," 

"One Second," Obi-Wan grabbed some loose sleep robes out of his drawer then went back into the fresher to change. When he came back out Anakin was standing with his hands clasped behind his back and slightly hunched forward. Obi-Wan sat down on the edge of the bed and tentatively looked up at his former padawan.

"Are you going to tell me why your here?" Anakin looked away at that and Obi-Wan swore he could've saw a blush but the room was only lit up by a small lamp so one couldn't be sure. Anakin ran a hand through blonde curls.

"I heard you were back from your mission and so I came to see you," Did Anakin miss him too?

"Padawan you know that I always want to see you but I just got back from a mission its already midnight, I know you wouldn't have kept me from my sleep without a reason" Anakin seemed to shift even more as Obi-Wan said this. Why was he so nervous. 

"Right well I was wondering if I- if I- maybe I could... you know sleep with you tonight... you know- for like old times sake?" Well that certainly wasn't what he expected. 

" Anakin you haven't snuck into my bed since you were twelve," Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"I know that!" Anakin crossed his arms and looked off to the side. Obi-Wan sighed quietly.

"Are you okay? Are you having trouble adjusting to being a knight," Obi-Wan knew he had had trouble. Anakin shrugged still looking down at the floor. "Anakin it's okay to have a little trouble adjusting it'll come with time." Anakin looked up quickly and huffed,

"I don't want to 'adjust' I just want to-" Anakin cut himself off and took a deep breath. "Look, can you just do this for me okay? It's just for old time's sake you don't have to read into it like you do everything." Obi-Wan sighed yet again and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired he didn't really want to have an argument with Anakin. He knew there was more to this than whatever Anakin was saying but it would probably take an hour for Obi-Wan to get it out of him. 

"Okay" Anakin blinked a little in surprise. Obi-Wan turned away and laid down back turned toward Anakin. Anakin quickly got hopped under the covers before his former master could change his mind. Obi-Wan twitched in surprise when he felt Anakin plaster himself to his back and wind his tanned arms around Obi-Wan's waist holding tight. Anakin buried his face in the back of Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan blinked a couple time arms hovering in the air from where they'd been knocked out of place. Obi-Wan could feel puffs of warm breath on his nape. Apparently whatever situation Anakin had going on that caused him to come to Obi-Wan was more dire than the master had previously thought.

"Anakin-" Anakin's hands seemed to impossible get tighter, tight enough that it was uncomfortable.

"Can we just go to sleep," Obi-Wan held back the urge to huff but was unable to stop his eyes from rolling at the obvious avoidance.

"Anakin you can't just avoid what's making you upset, I understand that you've been going through a lot of changes recently but you still need to control your emotions-" Anakin made an unhappy rumbling noise and Obi-Wan could feel it against his back. Anakin leaned down onto Obi-Wan even harder practically on top of him pushing him down. Obi-Wan was suddenly very aware that Anakin was no longer a child. He was a twenty-one year old who was taller and more ripped than Obi-Wan.

"Please master"

"You're going to talk about it in the morning," Anakin's muscles untensed at that and simply snuggled further into Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan stayed awake until he heard Anakin's breathing even out. 

Maybe it wasn't just Qui-Gon he couldn't say no to. 


End file.
